Prince Adrien
Prince Adrien was a Breton noble, the son of King Eamond and Queen Arzhela as well as the legitimate heir to Evermore. He was recently killed in combat by Reachmen. On his way to his burial site in Pelin Graveyard, he was mysteriously brought back to life by Preinrha, a daedric harvester. Interactions The Waking Darkness Discover what's behind the dead rising from their graves. Dialogue "What's going on here? I don't understand any of this. Last thing I remember, we were fighting the Reachmen outside Northglen. I saw my father fall. I tried to get to him, and then everything went black. Dame Valyrie tells me that we died …?" :That is what I was told. "Then how am I having this conversation …? I mean, I-I feel different … I don't even think my heart's beating, but …. Do you think … I mean … am I undead?" ::It's possible. Other corpses have risen here as well. "But then why am I not ambling about mindlessly trying to kill the living? Isn't that what the undead do? Dame Valyrie says the gods have resurrected me … but why? Because of my bloodline? I'm sorry—this is just … too much." :::Is there some way I can help? "I don't know. If the dead here are rising and this is the royal crypt, have any of my ancestors risen? Maybe they can give us some answers. Would you consider venturing into the royal crypt to find out?" ::::Yes. I can investigate the royal crypt. "I know it's unlikely, but I'm hoping that if I'm alive, maybe my father is too? Maybe Dame Valyrie is right. Maybe the gods are giving us a second chance." :::::Is your father going to be entombed here? "No. It's tradition for the kings of Evermore to be entombed at Bangkorai Garrison, so they can protect our borders for "all eternity." Dame Valyrie says my father lies in state there even now. Unless he's been resurrected, of course." :::::Should you send word to the queen that you're alive? "My poor mother. I didn't even think of it, but this must've been torture for her. But to hear that I've risen—would this be a relief to her, or some kind of horror? Best to figure out what's happening here, and then I will go tell her myself." :::::Do you know which of your ancestors are buried here? "No. To be honest, I only know of the kings who've been entombed down at the garrison. It's the royal crypt though, so surely someone from my family has been buried here." After visiting the royal crypt: "Whatever was in the royal crypt, at least it doesn't appear to have been lethal. Tell me though—did you learn anything? Any explanation for my unexpected return to life?" :A voice said it was a blessing from Arkay and that the undead were yours to command. "Then the gods do want something of me? I guess it's a second chance, a chance to redeem my father, myself … to get revenge. It truly is a miracle then. I could lead the undead here to defeat the Reachmen!" :: "The Reachmen have been dealt with? This is tremendous news! I'm not surprised to hear about the Imperials. They were attacking Southern Bangkorai before, and I knew they wouldn't stop there. Perhaps now, my undead army can drive them back." :: "Why else would the have brought me back? It's all starting to make sense now. This is my destiny. Our army of the living was defeated, but my army of the dead will prevail." :::Will the undead respond to your command? "I don't know for certain, but when you said it, something about it just feels right. Did this voice in the crypt say anything else?" ::::It said you should trust your instincts to guide you. "That seals the deal then. We should make preparations. I'm feeling stronger by the minute. Dame Valyrie is just over there trying to figure out where the undead are coming from. Tell her what you told me." :::::I'll go speak to Dame Valyrie. After killing the harvester: "That certainly wasn't my finest hour, but I thought … I thought it was Arkay. I thought he was giving me a second chance. There's nothing more foul than this creature's deception. It must've hailed from the depths of Oblivion itself!" :Do you know what it was after? "Death. Death and destruction. it would've given me vengeance against my enemies, but it wouldn't have stopped there. It will never stop unless we stop it. Even now, I can sense the darkness inside, gaining strength again. Please. Kill me." ::Are you sure that's the only way? "Yes. The life force inside me is evil through and through. Thank you for saving me, friend. I wish I could have known you when I was alive. But this will have to suffice. I'm ready to die. Ready as I can be, I suppose." Conversations Prince Adrien: "Why do you fear me, priest? Is it because I can control what you cannot?" Dame Valyrie Spenard: "Your Highness, I'm sure he means no offense. Please, calm yourself!" Prince Adrien: "As long as he treats me with the respect I deserve … we won't have a problem." After speaking to the Prince for the last time: Father Quiston: "If you have said your goodbyes, Prince Adrien, it is time." Dame Valyrie Spenard: "Wait! Are you sure there's no other way?" Prince Adrien: "It's all right, Valyrie. I accept it, and you must too. You served me in life and saved me in death. I can be at peace now." Prince Adrien: "This chill … I remember it. Goodbye Valyrie." Father Quiston: "It is done. His body and soul are at rest." Quotes *''"You know, an army of undead can't even be killed …. We're going to be unstoppable!"'' *''"What in Oblivion is he thinking? How dare this petty priest question me—the chosen of Arkay? It's obviously because I've earned the god's favor and he hasn't. He's jealous!"'' – Near the church *''"I suspect this priest from Arkay favor. That explains why he's making such a big deal out of nothing. So what if the holy water burns! That doesn't prove anything!"'' – After agreeing to cleanse the mausoleums Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Royalty